Past Present and Future
by Ria3
Summary: you'll just have to read it. Please R


Author: Ria  
  
Tittle: Past. Present. And Future  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The USS Enterprise had found a M-class Planet, it was habited and they were going down to the planet to explore it and make contact with the people living there, the Captain had sent an away team, which consisted of Commander Riker, Lt Data, Lt Worf, and Councilor Troi. Were in a shuttle pod going down to the planets surface, but before they reached it they were sucked into a wormhole and had crashed moments later on the surface, or so they thought. Commander Riker was the first one to wake up, he looked round and noticed that they were still in a Forrest. Councilor Troi was lying near him unconscious, he quickly went over to her and kneeled down beside her, their were several cuts on her face. And one bad looking one on her forehead, he moved a strand of stray hair away from her face. And gently shook her. Her eyes opened, and locked on to his face. She smiled and with the help of Will, sat up.  
  
'' Are you ok Deanna '' he asked concerned for her  
  
'' I'm fine Will I just have a bit of a headache that's all no need to worry '' she said smiling, as she leaned forward and kissed him, she pulled away.  
  
'' Are you ok '' she asked looking at him  
  
'' I'm fine Deanna don't worry about me '' he said  
  
'' But I do all the time every time you go on an away mission...I...get scared that I'm never going to see you that...I'll loose you '' she said as tears began to fall down her cheeks  
  
'' Hey ssshhhh '' he said comforting her  
  
'' what happened '' she asked standing up  
  
'' I don't know but I think we crashed '' he replied looking round, they were in a Forrest the shuttle pod was a couple of metres away from them, Data and Worf walked toward them. They looked all right, although Data was a machine so he wouldn't be hurt.  
  
They started walking away from the shuttle pod, through the Forrest looking for some shelter. The sky was getting darker and darker every minute. After walking for what seemed like hours, they came to the edge of the Forrest it suddenly stopped and they found themselves in a large open area with grass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica Ryan had been looking for her aunt's dog, for the past 10 minutes. But she hadn't seen Misty since she had let it of the lead; Jessica was going to be in trouble if she didn't find Misty soon.  
  
'' Oh no.Aunt Emma is going to kill me if I don't find her dog.. Misty where are you.. here girl '' shouted Jessie as she walked round the park, worried what would happen if her aunts dog went missing.  
  
She suddenly stopped when she heard the dog barking, she ran toward the dog and picked it up. Glad that she had found it, she suddenly stopped as she looked up she noticed four people, their was three men and one woman. One of the men was tall and had dark brown hair he also had a beard, the woman had long curly black hair and was tall, and one of the men was a weird gold- yellow colour, and the other man was tall and had weird ridges on his forehead, Jessie looked at him again. He looked like a vampire to her but he probably wasn't.  
  
'' Jeez don't do that '' she said putting her hand over her heart, they had surprised her when they had appeared out of the Forrest. '' You know it's not really nice to just jump out at people you might have given me a heart attach or something. '' She said as she turned away and started walking away  
  
'' Scuz me could you tell us where we are '' asked Data looking at the girl  
  
'' Your in San Francisco '' she said stopping and turning to look at them  
  
'' Where's that '' he asked again  
  
'' It's in America '' replied Jessica  
  
'' Earth '' Jessica looked at the man with the gold coloured skin, and raised her eyebrows '' no on the moon of course we're on earth '' she replied sarcastically.  
  
'' by the way why is his forehead like that '' she asked pointing at Worf  
  
'' He's a Klingon '' replied Data  
  
'' a what...a Klingon what the hells one of those..'' She said looking at him confused  
  
'' you don't know what one of them is '' asked Data.  
  
'' no I don't '' she said  
  
'' what year is this '' asked Will  
  
'' 2002 why '' she said frowning  
  
they looked at each other and then looked back at the girl, Jessica suddenly stopped and noticed the clothes they were wearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Please read and review  
  
~*Ria*~ 


End file.
